


Rhythm

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sees Arthur dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! We're here. In my parts of the world, Christmas Eve is the more important day. So I'm ready to take off soon for all the usual Christmas stuff. No, this is not the end of this advent calendar since I know that for most of you, Christmas Day is more important. So there will be one more, not sure if I'll get to post it tomorrow, though. 
> 
> Anyway, Day 24 of Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Foxi betaed this one, thank you hon!

Merlin grinned widely. It seemed to be true what they said about soccer players. Everyone with half a talent in the sport just couldn’t dance!

After every game, he went to the pub where the team celebrated. Not that he cared about the sport, he cared about one of the players. Arthur. Who was trying to dance with his teammates on the make-shift dance floor in the middle of the room to some Christmas pop-song.

They hardly ever talked and Merlin figured he was just one of the fans for Arthur, but when he stood there , holding his beer and, grinning at him, Arthur made his way over. 

“What’s so funny?”

Taking another sip, Merlin beamed. “You.”

“Me?” 

The frown on Arthur’s face was adorable. 

“The way you try to dance. You soccer blokes have no feeling for rhythm at all.”

All of sudden Arthur crowded his personal space, but Merlin didn’t mind. “Is that so?”

“Yup, that is so.” Merlin had just watched from afar for weeks. But a few eggnogs and beers had given him courage.

“Maybe I have a better feeling for rhythm when it really counts?”

“And when would that be?” Merlin grinned at the leer on Arthur’s face.

Arthur took the glass out of Merlin’s hand and set it down on the bar before taking Merlin’s hand and pulling him out of the pub. “Let me show you at my place.”


End file.
